Remember Me Ch 1
by UndertakeAdrian
Summary: Spamano. BOY/BOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Spain can't remember Romano. Sad. Depressed Romano.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. This is Spamano. Yaoi. A bit of fluff now but smut in later chapters~! Read and review~!

Leave it to the tomato bastard to get in an accident. Antonio had totaled his piece of shit car and nearly fucking died! There aren't even words to describe how pissed of I am at that bastard!

What did he think he was doing!? Crashing his car and almost dying! Stupid bastard! He would have left me here crying and heartbro-i mean- pissed at his ass!

" ?" Some doctor was calling my name.

"Yes? Can I go see Toni-um- Antonio?" The doctor opened the door,allowing me to follow him.

"Now , I do have to warn you. Antonio has suffered from amnesia. He doesn't remember anything at all. He doesn't remember you or any of his friends. He barely remembered his name,understand?" What the hell!? I'd been waiting in this shithole for four hours and my lover doesn't even remember my name!? This douche of a doctor has got to be lying to me. Toni would never forget me...right?

I give the doctor a slight nod and he leads me to the very last door in the hallway. Doctor douche opens the door. Toni is sitting up in his bed playing with -you've got to be fucking kidding me- tomato plushies. He looks up at us,like he's some big kid with wide eyes.

"Hõla~!" He smiles at us.

"Um...hi." He grins,like he's made a new friend.

"Hi~! I'm Antonio! What's you're name~?" That bastard! He has forgotten me! Hot tears start to fall down my cheeks. Dammit! No! I'm not crying right now! "Hey,don't cry."

"I-im sorry-dammit! I'm Romano." The doctor comes in again.

"Antonio you're going to be staying with Romano,okay? Is it okay that you go home with him?"

"Yeah! That would be nice to go home,doctor."

? ﾟﾍﾅ? ﾟﾍﾅ? ﾟﾍﾅ? ﾟﾍﾅ? ﾟﾍﾅ? ﾟﾍﾅ?ￂﾠ

Sorry for such a short chapter ~! Reviews make me write more XD ❤


	2. Chapter 2

After Antonio and I had finally gotten back to his big ass mansion of a house my stupid excuse of a brother called me.

"Ve~! Hi roma~! Is Big brother Toni okay!?"

"Yes,Feli. Toni is fine. He just can't remember some shit. So don't come bringing that potato bastard over trying to see him,alright? Toni needs to rest. Just look after Italy and don't break anything."

"Ve~! Alright Big Brother~! Goodbye~! Veeeee~!"

"Hey Romano,who was that?" Toni had finally gotten done 'exploring' his own house and had found me again.

"That was just my bastard of a brother. He's happy,as always, Ve~ing this and Ve~ing that. So annoying. Stupid bastard." This made the tomato bastard burst into laughter. I had forgotten how beautiful-i mean- manly he sounded when he laughed.

"Veeeee~! Ve~! Romaaaaano~!" The Spaniard mimiced my brothers high pitched voice. I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I almost wet myself.

"Toni you're so funny! Now shut the fuck up before I piss myself! Hahaha!" Antonio laughed again.

"Romano your laugh is so adorable! I wish you'd laugh more often~!"

"Pft. Okay tomato bastard. Go color and I'll make dinner,alright?" his face lit up when I said 'color'. He's so adorable. Even though...I miss him holding me. I miss sleeping in his arms. I miss him calling me Lovi. I miss when we'd cuddle on the couch- okay Vargas,shut the fuck up!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Yay~! Chapter 3 up all ready~! I hope you guys enjoyed the incredibly short second chapter~! XD Read and review~!

It was late when I heard a quiet tapping on my bedroom door. I yawned and got up. I opened the door to reveal Antonio. A grown man in a long white shirt clutching a tomato plushie like his life depended on it.

"R-romano? Its storming outside." I listen closely to the rain falling outside. A huge BOOM shakes the entire house. Toni screams and rushes toward me.

"You've got to be kidding. You're scared of thunder?" He nods sheepishly and hides his face into his tomato.

"C-can I sleep with you?" I nod. I lay back down in my bed and pull back the covers for Antonio. Damn adorable bastard. He cuddles up to my chest and I blush.

"You don't remember me,do you?" He looks up at me with his beautiful green eyes. Dammit he's so gorgeous.

"No,but your really nice! And so sweet for letting me sleep with you~!" I sigh.

"Okay Toni,goodnight."

"Goodnight,Lovi." I lay back down and cuddle up under my blankets. Wait. What did he call me!?

"Antonio! You just called me Lovi!" He gives me a confused look.

"I thought you'd like that name,Romano. You don't like it?" I sigh.

"Yes. I do like it. I just thought-" Dammit! My eyes are getting all watery again! I will not cry! I will not!

"Wait. Romano don't cry,I'm sorry for calling you Lovi. I won't do it again." He wraps his strong arms around me.

"You really don't remember,do you?" Damn my pathetic voice. Sounding like some weak girl!

"I'm sorry,Romano. I don't remember anything. Am I supposed to remember something?"

"I'm sorry,Antonio. I just thought that you'd remember me." That damn bastard! Why!? Why can't he remember me!? He remembered his pet name for me...but he can't remember what we had. Stupid feelings!

"I hope I remember you someday,Roma. Because you're worth remembering." And with that the tomato bastard fell asleep. Damn Spaniards and their sleeping habits!


End file.
